


Okay, I feel better now

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day five: body swap, Gender Dysphoria, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Transman dan, ftm dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan wakes up in Kyle's body. He should feel better, but he doesn't.





	Okay, I feel better now

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day five: Body swap

Kyle is surprised at how relaxed he is when he realises he has woken up in Dan’s body. The realisation hits him slowly, when he rolls out of bed and almost falls over his own feet. He looks down at himself, then back at the bed where his own body is asleep, and goes, “Right.” And, because he’s terribly British, grabs the kettle and shuffles into the bathroom.

He surveys his new face whilst he tries to jam the shit, hotel kettle under the bathroom tap. He’s so used to looking at the face he is wearing that it seems strange, seeing it from behind it. He is mesmerised by his own eyelashes, the feel of his own hair flat and soft from sleep. And inevitably, his breasts. He tells himself not to be too intrusive – this is Dan’s body, after all, and if there’s anything that upsets him it’s his chest – and grabs a boob in each hand. He’s surprised at how much it hurts when he squeezes too hard. Shit, he always thought people liked that?

He needs a wee, and almost has a meltdown when he goes to stand and remembers that’s not how his new body’s anatomy works. He’s mid flow when he hears his own voice cry out from the bedroom.

“Kyle? Kyle! What the fuck? What the actual, ever loving fuck?”

And by now, Kyle has had a good half hour to deal with this trauma, so he just laughs when Dan hurries into the bathroom, looking horrified. “What,” he says, slowly, “the. Fuck?”

“Man, your bladder can hold a lot of piss.”

The look of confusion that falls across Dan’s face is hilarious, Kyle hadn’t realised how expressive he actually was. “Is that…all you have to say?”

Kyle shrugs and almost gets up without wiping. This having a vagina thing is a fucking logistical nightmare. “Well, what else is there to say? Surely this is a dream come true for you?”

He watches his own face crumple, hurt written all over it, and he wishes he could just pull those words back out of the air. “Shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean…don’t worry about it. I don’t know what’s going on, but you should just enjoy it. No dysphoria if you’re in my body, right?”

Dan looks his own body up and down, smiles wryly. “Mmm, I wish. Is that…really what I look like?”

Kyle looks down at himself. “Well, yeah.”

“Hmm. I didn’t realise how big my hips are,” he says, reaching out to run his hand over the curve of Kyle’s hip. The sensation sends a shiver all the way down Kyle’s spine and his tummy does a weird flip and then…

“Okay, your body likes being touched like that.”

Dan laughs. “Of course it does, it loves being touched by you.”

Kyle feels perverted, being turned on by his own voice, but Dan’s body reacts regardless. He looks down at his hardened nipples, trying to decide how to react to the sensation between his legs. After a second he pushes a hand between them, fingering his clit. His entire right leg spasms and he yelps.

“Kyle, you fucking pervert,” Dan gasps, but he looks down at himself, morning wood and all, then back up at Kyle. “Uh…”

“You can…if you want to, I mean. I don’t mind if you want to…get off.” Kyle knows Dan wants to. 

Dan looks uncomfortable, says, “Uh,” and then turns around and disappears into the bedroom. By the time Kyle follows, full kettle in hand, Dan is sitting on the bed in his own tracksuit pants, legs crossed and staring out of the window. He looks sad, and it looks so out of place on Kyle’s face, and his tracksuit is too short. 

“Babes.”

Dan turns to look at him, forces a smile. “Thought I’d feel better in your body.”

“And you don’t?”

“No. Could you...put some clothes on?” 

Kyle laughs, sets down the kettle and pulls on the closest shirt and a pair of boxers. He makes them both a cup of tea, which is something he is hardwired to do. He hands Dan a tiny cup and sits on the bed beside him. 

Dan rubs absently at his face. “How do you deal with this bloody beard?” He asks, not unkindly.

“You get used to it. Want to talk about anything?”

“I...can’t believe I’m saying this but...could we go back to bed? Maybe when we wake up again we’ll be back to normal.”

“Y’sure?”

Dan necks his tea and sets the empty cup down on the bedside table, shuffling under the covers. Kyle gets in behind him, spooning him. It’s weird like this, not being quite as tall, and having bony ribs and hips to contend with. He presses a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck. “I love you,” he says.

Dan wriggles his hips a little to get comfortable. “Love you too.”

Kyle doesn’t know when, but he falls asleep. He only knows because he wakes up again, safe in the circle of Dan’s arms. He rolls over, unsurprised to see Dan is already awake and watching him.

“Hello.”

Dan smiles. “Hello.”

“This better?”

Dan laughs. “No. But it’ll do.”


End file.
